Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and techniques for exercising using weights supported on a bar.
Description of the Related Art
In the fitness industry, a plethora of machines and devices have been used to facilitate muscular development, body health and overall fitness. One arrangement calls for the suspension of bar bell weights below the bar with rubber bands. This arrangement challenges the user to stabilize the bar against the forces exerted by the dangling weights and results in creates a far more unstable environment, under demanding physical circumstances, than with classic weight training apparatus and movements.
Although the intensity of demand varies depending on the user and situation, the dangling weights require a greater engagement of muscle fibers in the primary agonist muscles as well as the secondary, or stabilizing, muscles in order to maintain stabilization. Numerous peer reviewed and published research papers suggest that resistance training in an unstable environment can create optimal core strength, shoulder strength, and leg strength while increasing neuromuscular control amongst other benefits. “Instability resistance exercises induce high muscle activation of postural limb and trunk muscles. The increased activation has been attributed to the increased stabilization functions. The increased stress associated with instability training has been postulated to promote greater neuromuscular adaptations such as decreased co-contractions of antagonists, improved co-ordination and confidence in performing a skill” David Behm, PhD, CSEP CEP (March 2009). Instability Resistance Training. Canadian Society for Exercise Physiology http://www.csep.ca/english/view.asp?x=724&id=100.
Core stability may provide several benefits to the musculoskeletal system, from maintaining low back health to preventing knee ligament injury. As a result, the acquisition and maintenance of core stability is of great interest to physical therapists, athletic trainers, and musculoskeletal researchers. Core stability is the ability of the lumbopelvic hip complex to prevent buckling and to return to equilibrium after perturbation. Although static elements (bone and soft tissue) contribute to some degree, core stability is predominantly maintained by the dynamic function of muscular elements. There is a clear relationship between trunk muscle activity and lower extremity movement. Current evidence suggests that decreased core stability may predispose to injury and that appropriate training may reduce injury. Core stability can be tested using isometric, isokinetic, and isoinertial methods. Appropriate intervention may result in decreased rates of back and lower extremity injury. John D. Willson, MSPT, Christopher P. Dougherty, DO, Mary Lloyd Ireland, MD and Irene McClay Davis, PhD, PT (September 2005). Core Stability and Its Relationship to Lower Extremity Function and Injury. J Am Acad Orthop Surg, vol. 13 no. 5 316-325 http://www.jaaos.org/content/13/5/316.abstract (Abstract)
Unfortunately, the use of rubber bands to suspend the weights is problematic inasmuch as the bands are difficult to secure at the desired length and are not durable. Moreover, the rubber bands do not effect suspension with any degree of control over the amount of sway or movement experienced by the suspended weights while in use.
Hence, a need remains in the art for an improved arrangement or apparatus for suspending weights for use in a weight lifting exercise.